harry potter and the second chance
by bassguitarnictation
Summary: will be Harry/many. after a dream Harry gets sent to an au where Neville is the bwl and he has parents and family. How will Harry cope with new family and powers?
1. prologue

_The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches…_

He was there again. He saw his mom and dad.

_Born to those who have thrice defied him… born as the seventh month dies_…

BANG! "Lilly, take harry and run! Its him! Ill try hold him off!"

_And he will have power the dark lord knows not… and the dark lord shall mark him as his equal…_

A green light and lilly fell, another and a flash. A pain in his forehead.

_The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches… born to those that have thrice defied him…_

"NO!" he heard a voice. Sirius' voice.

_Born as the seventh month dies…_

He saw a woman appear after a flash of light.

"You have another chance at childhood. You will have parents and siblings, and shall not be the boy who lived. Before you go I will release your powers so that you can help defeat the dark one once and for all. Goodbye, Harry Potter."

Another flash and he woke up screaming.


	2. confusion

Chapter 2 – confusion

"Harry? Harry, what's the matter honey? Did you have a nightmare?"

He jumped up as the figure leant over and felt for his temperature. "Get away from me! Who are you?!"

"Harry, it's me… its mom… it's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of, it was just a dream…" she said, reaching out to him. She changed direction and turned on a nearby lamp, illuminating her face. Harry gasped.

She was just like in his pictures! Long, flowing red hair, beautiful green eyes, small pointy nose… right down to the last freckle, this was his _mom_!!! "Mom? Is it really…?" after a second just standing there he leapt across the mattress into her open arms and cried onto her shoulders.

"Mommy?" someone called from the doorway. "Is Harry alright?"

"Yes dear, it was just a bad dream. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"But mommy…"

"No buts Laura! Back to bed, ill be there in a minute." She said. The little girl, she couldn't be more than five, turned and walked out the room. Lilly turned back to Harry. "Now, why don't you go back to bed? I'll see you in the morning." She lay him down and tucked him in, kissing him lightly on the forehead before turning off the lamp and leaving the room.

Harry went to sleep with one thought on his mind… 'Thank you, whoever did this… thank you so much!'

The next day, Harry got up at 5, as was his usual routine. Only when he woke up, he remembered… The prat that is now Neville Longbottom, the prat that was Himself, how he always picked on his sisters, how he was always playing pranks and terrorizing his sisters cat… how he tried to learn to cook… and how he was only 7 years old… He shook his head of these thoughts, and went outside for his workout. It was time to get this body into shape.

Unfortunately, he had to work off all the fat as well. Seems he had a thing for sweets and chocolates. He growled at how out of shape he was, and barely managed 200 metres at a slow jog before he was panting. He forced himself to finish another 600 before almost collapsing in the grass.

After a couple minutes rest he turned over and started to do push-ups… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… and he's down!!! His scowl deepened, as did his panting. Didn't his counterpart exercise at all? At this rate he'd be 13 before he could do his usual 5 miles. He turned onto his back and tried sit-ups. He could hardly manage 10 of these. SIT-UPS!!!! For gods sake! This is ridiculous!!!

Scowling, he went back inside and had a shower. It was only 5:30, and most of that time was getting dressed! Grumbling to himself he went downstairs and decided he should start being nice to his family. He searched for the frying pans etc. and started to cook a breakfast big enough for the 6 of them.

He knew his mom liked omelette, his dad a bacon and sausage sandwich, the twins, Laura and Louise, liked full English, and rose had her bottle still. He got around to making 3 bacon and sausage sandwiches, an omelette, and plenty more bacon, sausages, eggs (of which there were all variety), black pudding, tomatoes, hash browns, and even though he hated them, mushrooms. He placed them on the table at 8 am exactly to find his family staring at him slack-jawed in the doorway, minus Rose, who was gurgling happily.

"Hi everyone…" he said rather timidly… he was, after all, meeting his family for the first time.

"Harry? What is all this?" his dad asked.

"I got up early and decided to make breakfast." He replied.

"And what exactly made you decide to make us breakfast of all things?"

He sighed. "I looked back on how I've acted all my life, like mom told me to and… to be honest, I hate myself… I promise, from now on, I'm going to change. No more practical jokes, no more being mean to the twins or anyone else, and certainly no more hanging out with Neville." The twins looked at him both very nervously and suspiciously.

"If you think I've done something to the food, hand me some and ill eat it first… unless its mushrooms, in which case, I cant stand them…" he told them, grinning slightly. This seemed to appease them slightly, so they went and got his plate, dishing on a small bit of everything, minus mushrooms, which he ate. After not turning into anything, and nothing happening, he'd finished the meagre portion they'd given him and went to clean his plate, his parents still standing in the doorway shocked.

"You sure you don't want more Harry?" Lilly asked.

"No thanks mom, I need to get into shape." He walked towards her. "Why don't you sit down? Ill feed rose, I made you an omelette, and dad, I've made you a bacon and sausage sandwich. That is your favourite, right?" He took rose and grabbed her bottle from the pan, checking it was the right temperature. Sitting down at the table, he became unaware of his families shocked looks as he fed his baby sister looking extremely content.


	3. young love

Chapter 3 – young love

Harry was now 8, and even thought he had all the knowledge of his previous 19 year old self, he still acted like an 8 year old, and as he was now finding out, the fancies of an 8 year old. He supposed he should be thankful for that, as it meant he wouldn't be trying to go after an 18 or 19 year old girl. He'd be going for someone more his new age.

In the past sixth months he'd spent in this world he had accomplished many things. First, after rigorous workouts every morning he had lost all the fat and had started to gain muscle. Second, he had managed to rebuild bridges with his family, and was especially close to his mom and youngest sister rose. Third, he had met Neville Longbottom on a family outing to Diagon alley. And boy, how he hated the smarmy git, him and his family.

Finally, he had met both Sirius and Remus (again) as well as their wives and children.

Sirius had married a beautiful oriental woman called Lynn, and they had a daughter a year younger than Harry and a son the twins' age. Remus, on the other hand, took longer to get back on his side. Apparently the old Harry kept insisting he was evil because of his 'furry little problem'. In fact, he had only just gotten into Remus' good books when he had saved their daughter Marie Lupin from falling 50 feet when she stole his fathers' broom.

This got him to his current predicament. Marie was 7, like Sirius' daughter May… and they both just happened to have a crush on him. He's 8 for god sake! And the girls just wouldn't quit. Every time they were around they vied for his attention. It was getting on his nerves!

"Harry, watch this!!!" – May

"No, Harry, watch this!" – Marie

He'd had enough… "Girls!!! Please, I just want to read my book. If your going to be noisy, can you please at least be a bit quieter so I can concentrate? Thank you…" he sighed and got back to his book. The silence seemed to last… for about 10 seconds.

"Watcha reading Harry?" Marie asked.

"Master level defence? Does it have any unicorns?" May added.

"Mom!!!" he moaned. The two girls faces fell.

"Harry, if you don't like us, you could just tell us…"

"Is it cos of that couties rumour going round? Cos I swear it's not true!"

"It isn't some damn couties rumour! For gods sake, can't you two shut up for one minute?!" he yelled. The two girls ran out the room crying and Harry felt miserable. He tried to turn back to his book, but he just couldn't concentrate knowing he'd made those two cry. He sighed and marked the page he was on before rushing outside.

After running around the house he came to the wood and went further in. About 5 minutes later he heard someone sniffling.

"…I mean, did we do something wrong? What did we do?"

"I don't know… it's the first time he's shouted at us since… well, since he started being nice." This made him feel even worse, and with a quick wave of his hand he summoned two roses.

He stepped into the little clearing and sat between the girls. "Look, I'm very sorry about hurting you, but sometimes you've got to give me some room." He handed them both a rose each. "I know that you just wanted my attention, but I want to learn as much as I can before Hogwarts so that Neville doesn't manage to flaunt what he knows in front of everyone… you don't want Neville to be the best student in the school do you?" he asked, faking horror. The two giggled. "If you two promise to give me time to read when you're over, I promise I will only read one chapter, then come and play. What do you say?" he asked.

"Okay… but you've gotta remember! You've promised!"

"Yup, no backing out of it!"

He chuckled and nodded. "No backing out of it." He then took their hands and stood up. "Now, since I've read a chapter today, what do you want to do?" after two hours of tag he knew he was going to live to regret ever saying this.


	4. disgust

Chapter 3 – Disgust

It was his ninth birthday, and Harry was sitting happily in the garden with his back against the wall with May and Marie on either side leaning against him. Sirius, Remus and James were all running around by the lake and James suddenly picked Lilly up, causing her to squeal. Following his example, the other two picked up their own wives and ran to the lakes edge. He heard an audible 1…2…3… SPLASH!

The three women came to the surface spluttering with the men doubled over on the shore. Of course, when they picked the women up they forgot about their wands… With a slightly sadistic glare at their respective husbands the women each shot their own spell at them (a slight stinging one if Harry guessed right) causing them to jump… and land right in the lake. Harry chuckled and his two companions sighed Happily.

"Harry?" May started.

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you think we could all go to Hogwarts together?"

"What do you mean?"

"We mean, do you think that we could go a year early, or you could go a year late so we won't have to be separate for a year?" Marie asked.

"Girls, you know that that can't happen. Besides, I still have two more years until I go to Hogwarts. We shouldn't be thinking of going just yet."

"But what about you studying to be better than Neville?" May asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so it's all right to prepare for the classes, but its no use worrying about something we can't change. Now, how about we check on how the others are doing?"

"I'm comfy here thanks." Marie told him.

"Me too" – May

"Well, I wanna go see how my other favourite ladies are doing. I'll be back in a minute." With that he got up and stretched slightly. After two years of working out he finally had his fitness at a decent level, and it was obvious already that he would be fighting girls off with a stick. Especially if those two were anything to go by. He slowly started to walk over towards rose, who was now able to walk and have a slight conversation. She also had Harry wrapped around her little finger. He picked her up getting a cute little squeal. "How's my favourite youngest sister?" he asked, smiling.

"Hawwy!!!" she giggled. "Higher! Higher!" he threw her up and caught her before holding her close and sitting her down. Using his pointer finger he flicked her nose and placed her in front of him. "Happy Biwfday Hawwy!"

He picked her up again and blew a raspberry, tickling her slightly. "Thank you Rosie. How about we go play with Harvey?" Harvey was her teddy in the shape of a phoenix that Harry had given her for her birthday. She squealed and Harry summoned it with a wave of his hand. He heard a gasp behind him and paled slightly.

"Harry?" he turned to face his mum. "Was that just… did you just… I need to sit down…" she said, slumping to the ground.

"Mum? Mum! Are you alright?"

Suddenly she jumped up and grinned from ear to ear. "Am I alright? I'm better than alright! My son can do wand less magic!!! Oh, wait until Albus hears about this!" She said rushing off to the house. About 10 minutes later Dumbledore was walking towards him with his twinkle in overdrive, and unfortunately the Longbottom's were behind him, scowling.

"Harry my boy! Happy birthday! I hear some extraordinary things about you. Now what's this about wandless magic?" he asked grinning.

There was a snort. "You don't honestly believe this rubbish do you Albus? If anyone would be performing wandless magic at this age it would be Neville here! Not the stupid Potter brat!" he looked to see Mr and Mrs Longbottom glaring at him.

"Now, now, no need to be testy." Albus said before turning back to Harry. "Now, my boy, can you please do a simple levitation charm for me?" he asked, and after looking at his mother and getting a nod, he raised his hand and a pebble shot up at the exact same speed. Albus clapped and his twinkle grew. "Now a summoning charm." Harry summoned a lemon drop from the headmasters' pocket. "Excellent!" he said practically bouncing up and down.

"Its obviously Neville doing it all. Just doesn't want the boy embarrassing himself Albus. That's the kind of boy our Neville is."

Lilly leaned over to him with barely concealed disgust. "Fancy trying a stunning charm Harry?" she asked kindly and only half jokingly. Harry grinned and waved his hand, causing three stunning spells to leave it and hit the Longbottoms causing the to collapse.

"Most excellent!" Dumbledore said, twinkle almost blinding. "You will certainly be a very powerful wizard Mr Potter. Now I'm afraid I have some business at the ministry to attend to. I'll be in touch Lilly." He said nodding his head slightly and disappearing in a slight pop.


	5. a magic greater than all we do

**_AN: I don't normally do this kind of thing, but i've been asked a question and decided I need to do a poll. This poll is to determine…_**

_**Should it be;**_

**_Harry/multi (as in many girls at once)_**

_**Harry/cannon**_

_**Harry/OC**_

**_I'm sorry for slash fans, but I really don't like slash stories… (honestly, they creep me out a bit) if Harry multi, please tell me the number you think I should use… at the moment im thinking 3 or 4 tops though. Also, give you suggestions for pairings, such as harry/marie, Harry/Hermione, Harry/marie/may/Hermione/ginny, etc._**

_**Also, this chapter contains a song I wrote, so I hope I'm not breaking any rules by including it. Tell me if you do or don't like the lyrics…**_

Chapter 4 – a magic greater than all we do…

After his ninth birthday Dumbledore had sent a letter to his mother explaining that the magic was very dangerous, and while he seemed to be in control it would be best to give him something to help if he ever got angry… in other words, one hell of a lot of instruments. He had a drum kit in the right hand corner, next to that a bass, next to that an electric guitar, next to that an electro acoustic, next to that a piano, next to that a keyboard, a flute, a recorder, a violin, a cello, a synthesiser, and a microphone.

Of course, even with all of these he could only really use the bass, piano, drums and microphone… but he was sorted. This was something he had wanted to do since his fourth year! He could write his own stuff! He could play songs he liked! He could… well, he could play an instrument! Admittedly, his favourite instrument of them all was the piano, because it was the easiest to get a good range and sequence going on it.

Now, he was 10, about 10 days having passed since his birthday, and had just gotten back upstairs after finishing his exercises and breakfast. He went and showered before sitting down in front of the piano, and adjusted the microphone so he could both play and sing at the same time. He searched through his songs and finally picked one…

"Could you ever feel how I feel?

Could you ever see what I have seen?

Cause I know that what we had was real,

And it find it hard to leave!

Can you help me just to see what I see,

Can you help me to be me?

I know that life cant find me,

But finding life, ill try.

I know I cant go on,

If all I do is cry!

Thought going through my head,

Of what I haven't said.

Goodbye,

Goodbye.

Goodbye!

I just cant tell what you're thinking,

Thoughts are stuck inside my head,

And its only more confusing,

As the daylight fades away…

Can you help me just to see what I see,

Can you help me to be me?

I know that life cant find me,

But finding life, ill try.

I know I can't go on,

If all I do is cry!

Thought going through my head,

Of what I haven't said.

Goodbye,

Goodbye.

Goodbye!

I know that life cant find me,

But finding life, ill try.

I know I can't go on,

If all I do is cry!

Thought going through my head,

Of what I haven't said.

Goodbye,

Goodbye.

Goodbye!"

As he faded out he smiled slightly. He thought about exactly how he came to write that song and again thanked the fates for bringing him to this dimension. He heard the thumping of little feet and his door flew open to admit his now 4 year old sister. She ran up to him and jumped on his lap, arms around his neck.

"Watcha up to?" she asked him in a singsong voice.

"I'm playing the piano. Hows my favourite littlest sister this morning?" he asked.

"I'm great, but mommy says I cant go and play in the mud 'cause she wants me prepared for tonight." She scowled slightly and Harry chuckled. Tonight they were meant to be going to Minister Fudges ball for his daughters birthday. Apparently she wasn't much younger than Harry. The bit little Rosie wasn't happy about was that their grandparents would be there. James' parents. "Will you play me a song Harry?" she asked innocently and gave him puppy dog eyes. He could never resist the Puppy dog eyes!!!

"Sure angel. What do you want me to play?"

"How about… Barney?" she asked, hopefully. Harry grimaced.

"I'm sorry angel, I don't know that one. How about one I've just finished learning? It's called 'your lovely to me'." She frowned before her face lit up again and she nodded vigorously.

As he played the song Harry thought about the situation with his grandparents. Apparently they were fine with his parents getting married, and then they met his mum's sister Petunia and decided that no one who is related to such a bigot was good enough for their son… obviously not realising their own bigotry. He sighed and finally finished the song, getting a big kiss on the cheek from Rosie, and some clapping coming from the doorway were his mom and dad were standing.

"Your getting better." His dad told him, walking over and messing up his hair. "you obviously don't take after your mother in the singing department." He grinned before being slapped lightly over the head by his wife.

"Your wonderful Harry. You could probably make this a career someday." She sighed wistfully. Shaking her head she came back out of the short 'trance'. "Anyway, we'll be leaving soon to the ministers. God knows why it starts so early, but thankfully we don't need to wear our robes. Harry, put on that Green silk dress shirt we got you and some nice black dress trousers." She picked up Rosie and hugged Harry before walking out the room.

Walking over to his closet he started grumbling about how wearing robes isn't any worse than dressing up. Don't get him wrong, he loved wearing the dress shirt, but he hated the pants and the shoes. They made him look so stupid! He opened the closet door and took out the requested clothes, quickly changing into them and putting on some black shoes to complete the outfit. He just hoped this would be worth it. What exactly it was he had no idea, but that's beside the point. We're all allowed our juvenile moments, aren't we?


	6. Relations

**Chapter 5 – Relations**

Harry got back from the ball and couldn't decide weather he should be seething or laughing his head off. In the end he settled for seething with his father. How dare they?! It seemed little Rosie was right to be annoyed about meeting their grandparents as they had been quiet rude to their mum all night. There was a number of times when Harry had to be almost physically restrained from hitting his grandfather.

In the end though it all came to a head when his grandmother had called his mum the M word. I mean, hearing it from people like Malfoy was bad enough, but his own grandmother?! And his grandfather agreeing! Harry couldn't stop himself as he gave them a piece of his mind, ending with telling them he did not consider them family as they couldn't see past their own bigotry. He went to bed that night not realising what the consequences of his words would be.

-

The next morning Harry went about his usual exercises only to find that when he returned to the kitchen after getting washed and changed for breakfast his grandmother and grandfather were there with a stack of papers.

"Good morning Harry. Why don't you sit down whilst we wait for your Father and Lilly."

Harry scowled at them and set about making breakfast completely ignoring them. After 10 minutes his mum and dad entered with the girls following sluggishly behind.

"Lilly, James." They greeted with a slight inclination of their heads before turning to the girls. "My, you're up early!"

"It's Harry's turn to cook today." Laura said simply.

"Well, your grandfather and I have a very important matter to discuss with your mother and father, and your brother. Why don't you girls go watch the… Television?" The girls nodded, still half asleep and went into the front room. "Now, after last night we think it is about time that we do something about this young mans atrocious attitude, and came to the decision…"

"My attitude? Excuse me while I get over my disbelief that the two most bigoted people in this family say something about _my _attitude." Harry interrupted.

"We came to the decision that we should get him to grow up. You may choose the person." They said, putting the sheets of paper in front of him. Harry glanced at the papers and almost fell off his seat.

"Your trying to put me in an arranged marriage?!" He yelled.

"Young man, we simply cant let this behaviour slide and this would be the perfect opportunity for you to grow up."

"I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell that I will consent or take part in any form of arranged marriage." Harry stated trying not to laugh.

"You don't have a choice. If you don't take part then we will kick you out of the family." Harry immediately sobered up as Lilly gasped.

"Then I suppose I will go pack my possessions." Harry said standing.

"You will do no such thing!" James nearly shouted. "Mother, Father, if you don't stop this right now I swear on all I hold dear that I will leave your family for good. If it is a choice between the happiness of my wife and children or the stuck up ideals of my parents it is my wife and kids that I would choose."

"I'm sorry you feel that way son, but we will not relent." Harry's grandfather said.

"Then good bye Mr Potter." James said formally. He went to leave when Harry stopped him.

"Dad, you getting kicked out the family will do no good. Think of the girls. I know you earn a lot from your job, but that's no were near enough to support us all. Why don't I call Sirius or Remus' and see if I can stay at one of their houses for a while?" He said soberly. As reluctant as James was to admit it he knew Harry was right. He wouldn't be able to support the girls and himself if he left the Potter family. He just couldn't earn enough. And he was sure his parents would see reason within the month. Wouldn't they? "Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, I would say it was a pleasure knowing you, but I'm not in the habit of lying." With that Harry strode out into the living room. As soon as he left the room he heard shouting and sobbing.

Taking some floo powder Harry threw it into the flames and stuck his head in, calling for the Black estate. Immediately he saw Sirius and his family, as they seemed about to enter the fireplace, probably heading over for breakfast.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Hey Uncle Sirius. I was wondering if I could come live with you for a while?"

"Whats up kiddo? Trying to run away from home?" He replied, laughing.

"Not exactly. More like getting kicked out the family." Sirius stopped laughing. "Apparently I struck a nerve last night, and I wouldn't agree to the other option of an arranged marriage."

"C'mon over as soon as you like. Lynn will help you get settled while I come over and talk to your parents." Sirius said, stone dead serious.

"Thanks Siri. I'll just go collect some stuff and be right over." Harry said, stepping out the fireplace and going to his room. He got some clothes into a suitcase and went back downstairs trying to ignore the shouting. He went to his sisters who were crying and hugging each other. Slowly he wrapped his arms around each in turn saving Rose for last and telling them all to be good while he's gone. With that he stepped into the fireplace and entered the black abode.


	7. Relenting

**Chapter 6 – Relenting**

It was a month after Harry left the Potter house and he felt absolutely miserable. His family had been forbidden from seeing him to the extreme were they would get kicked out the family if they did. So he hadn't seen any of them all month. It was with a heavy heart that he was entering the black family kitchen on this miserable Monday morning. He went about setting up breakfast, finishing just in time for Sirius to eat and shoot out to work before going back up to his room and just playing his guitar. It was the only instrument he had grabbed that morning.

After 2 hours just sitting on his own holding the guitar he stood and went downstairs. When he got to the front room he saw Lynn sitting on the sofa looking into the fire. "Aunty Lynn?" she turned to face him. "Can I talk to you about something?" she scooted to the side and made room for him. He sat and just stared into the fire for a few minutes.

"So what is it dear?" she asked, looking at him.

"I'm not sure if I made the right decision. With the whole leaving the family thing I mean. It's just; I don't think I could accept making a girl marry me for money or politics rather than love. But at the same time I miss my family so much it almost physically hurts. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore…" he told her, tears leaking silently from his eyes.

"I might have an idea kiddo." Sirius said from the doorway looking a little worse for wear.

Lynn jumped up. "What's wrong? Why aren't you in work? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, love. James just wasn't able to concentrate and let some rookie get in a lucky shot. He's getting checked out and they sent us home for the day." He hugged her gently. "Anyway, back to little prongslet here." Harry looked at him hopefully.

"My Cousin Andromeda's daughter is quiet unusual. You see, she's a metamorphmagus and doesn't think anyone will like her for her, so she has asked her mother and I to set her up on an arranged marriage. Her only stipulation was she gets to have the final say. I can give her mum a call and see if they'll come round?"

"Sirius, how does this help? The reason he left is that he doesn't want an arranged marriage." Lynn hissed.

"Correction dear, he doesn't want a loveless arranged marriage. For all we know they'll hit it off. Besides, they'll have the final say." Sirius said, grinning. "She's in 4th year at Hogwarts…" he said as if that would make Harry jump at the chance.

"Sirius, as little as that comment helped, I'm desperate enough to try anything for my family. Can you arrange for them to come round whenever they like, if they like?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded. "Thanks you two. You've helped at least a little bit." Harry said walking back up to his room as Sirius grabbed the floo powder.

While in his room Harry started to meditate trying to remember everything he could about Tonks. There wasn't much from his old life apart from her fun attitude and style. However, he did find something a bit different in the memories from this life. Apparently he and tonks used to be very close when Harry was only about 1 and a half years old. Nymmy would lead him round by the hand and call him her 'little prince'. He almost blushed at the memory. He wondered if tonks remembered him. He couldn't even remember why they hadn't seen each other since he was 2.

"Harry? Can you come down here please? Someone is here to see you!" Sirius called up the stairs. Harry trudged down and when he entered the living room he was enveloped in a huge hug.

"Harry?" He looked down to see a mass of brown hair. "Oh, it is you! It's been forever!" Tonks squealed.

"Hi Nymmy." Harry whispered.

"Oh, my little prince! You remember!" She squealed, finally pulling away from the hug and dragging him to the couch.

"Nymmy?" Sirius asked, half laughing.

"Shut it you! Only Harry here can get away with calling me that!" she shouted at him. Sirius then left the room followed by Lynn and Tonks parents. "Oh, im so happy to see you again! It's been forever!" she said, turning back to him.

"I only wish it was on better circumstances Nym." Harry said, looking towards the floor. Tonks quickly pulled him into a hug.

"My poor prince. I can't believe your grandparents could… What am I saying, of course they would!" She said, cutting herself off.

"Nym?"

"You mean you don't remember?" He shook his head. "The reason I haven't seen you in so long is because they tried to set up a marriage contract between us and my Mother refused to hear of it." Harry sat slightly shocked. "It's half the reason I told them I wanted one. So I could see my prince again." She said dreamily. "And my how he's grown!"

"Down Nym." Harry said, chuckling slightly. "We're both probably a bit different from how we remember. Why don't we just get to know each other again?" She pouted jokingly but they spent the next 12 hours talking, hardly moving from the sofa. When they stopped talking they realised it was 1 am and They were both exhausted. They hadn't even noticed Tonks parents leave. Harry practically forced tonks to take his bed, but she wouldn't have any of it when he tried sleeping on the floor, and instead dragged him in next to her.

"Good night my sweet little prince." She whispered tiredly.

"Good night my beautiful Nymmy." Harry replied, half asleep, shocking tonks into a bit more alertness before sleep overtook him.


	8. Surrender

**Chapter 7 – Surrender**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling happy for the first time in months. At least for about 5 minutes before he suddenly realised. He lay there and stared at the ceiling as he thought about May and Marie. How could he do this to them? He sighed as he realised he had to choose between his family and Tonks, or May and Marie.

"Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Mornin' Nym."

"What's up my prince?"

"I wish I could say nothing, but… Nym, before all this talk about arranged marriage I was developing a relationship with two other girls. I cant decide weather its more important to be with the girls, which would mean not seeing my family again, or to stay with the girls."

"I'm sure they don't expect you to marry them Harry. I mean, your only 10!" she said, softly.

"That's just it, Nym. The week before the incident with my grandparents the girls both came up to me and asked how big a family _we _would be having." He looked deeply into Tonks' eyes. "If it wasn't for this contract I probably would end up marrying them, Nym." He finished.

"Harry…" Nym started thinking. "I think I remember reading in a book in school that it is allowed for a wizard to marry a number of witches as long as all of the witches agree. I can check it in a couple of days when I go back to Hogwarts? You can hold off on a decision until I find out, but I definitely want to marry you." She told him.

He sighed. "Nymmy, as much as I want that it wouldn't be fair to you. I couldn't make you…" She cut him off.

"I want to Harry. Besides, it'll mean I won't lose all my friends as soon as I get married." He smiled again.

"I can ask Sirius." Harry said, getting out of bed, Tonks quickly following. They ran downstairs and caught Sirius just before he left for work. "Uncle Sirius? You have to teach the auror trainees every law, don't you?" Sirius nodded looking confused. "We… We were wondering if there was a law that allowed multiple wives." Harry asked. Sirius stood gob smacked for a moment before thinking about it.

"There is one… All wives have to be fully consenting, and all parental parties must give consent if all the brides to be are under aged." He told them. "Why? Now you've got little Nymph… Tonks here you want May and Marie as well?" he asked, pausing after a look from Tonks. Harry nodded sheepishly. "Good luck with that. I feel outnumbered enough with _one_ wife." He said before leaving. Harry grinned for a second and gave a short burst of laughter in his delight before picking up Tonks, spinning her around, and kissing her soundly. He heard a light cry from the stairs and turned to see May and Marie standing at the foot of the stairs looking heartbroken. Harry ran up and pulled them into a hug.

"Girls, I think we have a solution!"

-

Later that day it was a beaming Harry that exited the fireplace into his family's house only to come face to face with his grandparents. Nymph followed him with her mother in tow. "Mrs Potter. I have a bride to be. I have a number in fact. Allow me to introduce Miss Nymphadora Tonks and her mother Andromeda Tonks. Also allow me to introduce May Black and Marie Lupin, and their respective mothers, Mrs Lynn Black and Mrs Annabelle Lupin."

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but the circumstances of this makes me curtain it isn't." Andromeda said. "Now, I believe that the marriage to my daughter should take place on Harry's fifteenth Birthday and Mrs Black and I, As well as Mrs Lupin agree that May and Marie should marry Harry on Their own 15 Birthday."

"Well, this definitely worked better than planned. Instead of one arranged Marriage, you have 4!" His grandmother exclaimed, delighted. "That should help you grow up!"

"Four? What the hell do you mean, four?!" Harry asked in a dangerous hiss. His grandmother stepped back.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Ginevra and Mrs Molly Weasley. We finished the arrangements for you to marry Ginevra only minutes before you came round." She said.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of a crying Ginny and a Molly who looked a lot more haggard than he remembered. He walked over to her slowly, holding out his hand. "Hello Ginny. I'm Harry Potter. It's… nice to meet you. I only wish it were under better circumstances." He told her. She took his hand and started crying more so Mrs Weasley pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ginny dear. It's the only way. I wish you didn't have to do this!" Molly said hugging her close. Ginny kept sobbing and held on to her mothers robes.

"Mrs Weasley, if I might ask, I thought that whilst the Weasleys are not the richest family in the world they would certainly never arrange a marriage?" Harry asked. Molly sighed and dried her eyes.

"When my poor Arthur died due to a mistake by that awful Longbottom man, I needed to get a job of my own, and I can't support my family on my salary. One of the conditions of this contract is that Ginny will continue to live with you, but be allowed to visit us whenever she likes." She spat the word Longbottom like it was the most vile curse ever imagined.

"Mrs Weasley, I swear on my magic that I will do my best to treat all of the girls with the utmost respect, and hopefully I can come to love them all equally. I sorely wish you weren't in this position, and I'll do whatever I can to help if you ever need it." Harry said, magic swirling powerfully around him as he finished the word respect. Molly pulled him into a hug and whispered a thank you to him before letting go again and wiping at her eyes a third time. She turned to her daughter.

"Ginny dear?" Ginny was looking down. "Come round whenever you like. I love you my beautiful little daughter, but the Potters will take care of you. I promise, we'll definitely see each other again soon." With that Molly turned and exited via the floo.

Harry turned to his grandparents. "You see what you've done?! Just to teach me a lesson you have torn a family apart! Are you happy now?! I said, ARE YOU HAPPY?!" he screamed. "I have finished your terms for me to move back in with my family, now if you will excuse me I shall be going to my room." He told them in the most awe inspiring and powerful voice they had ever heard.


	9. The road to hell

AN: Okay, I'm sorry for those of you who didn't get there exact choice, but I looked at peoples suggestions and just did what

_**AN: **_**Okay, I'm sorry for those of you who didn't get there exact choice, but I looked at peoples suggestions and just did what flowed. However, for those of you who didn't get your way, don't worry, as there will be a major OC entering in either this or the next chapter whose relationship status is to be decided, of which id prefer two names, and I hope you enjoy. (And yes, I know I've used the name David for a major character in my Hannah Montana story, but I like that name. if I ever have a son Id probably call him David.)**

**Also, to alleviate any worries people might have, this story is primarily romance with a bit of adventure to follow the books as closely as possible (with the obvious changes).**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter 8 – ****the road to hell is paved with bags of shopping…**

August the 3rd. It had been 3 days since Harry got his Hogwarts letter, and while May, Marie, and Ginny have all been moping around Tonks had been jumping off the wall… which definitely isn't safe for someone who can trip over a stray particle of dust… Anyway, 3 days, and they were going to get his school stuff, including his wand.

Harry woke up in the morning with Ginny jumping up and down on his bed. She stopped moping only yesterday when it was arranged that they would meet her family in the alley and she would go shopping with them for her families supplies, of which the Potters graciously offered to help pay for, or more specifically, Harry had. He followed the usual routine of get up, Exercise (even one day of slacking can make a weeks worth of pain), wash, change, cook, eat, and outside of the norm, the Alley.

He was halfway through breakfast when Nym, May and Marie arrived with their families minus the Tonks', kissed him on the cheek and sat at the table with the rest of his family trudging slowly through the door. Rose walked in yawning cutely and gave her big brother a hug before sitting down. She was 5 now and in denial about Harry leaving for Hogwarts. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head as he set the food down and sat next to her as conversation started.

"So Harry, are you looking forward to today?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I'm looking forward to getting my wand… as for the rest, im sure it's a sin for a boy to go shopping with so many girls." He replied grinning and earning a light slap from nym and a chuckle from the marauders. "What? Uncle Sirius told me its actually against the law." He kept going, putting on an innocent look as Sirius got hit by his wife and got glares from the girls.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Sirius moaned.

"You said 'god, it must be illegal to shop with so many women.' Right after Uncle Remus was told he needed a new wardrobe and you decided to tag along." The glares intensified and Harry smiled satisfactorily. If you concentrated you could just make out the word 'snitch' being uttered by Sirius, earning him another slap, this time from his daughter. Finally he gave up, realising he wasn't going to win, and sent an evil glare at Harry that promised retribution. Of course, with this being Sirius Harry knew he'd regret it, but hell, it was funny!

"Anyway, as soon as everyone is done we can go." Lilly said. Harry could have sworn it was the fastest he'd ever seen anyone eat, and he'd had dinners at Hogwarts with Ron that lasted longer! Soon, with the dishes cleaning themselves and Rose holding Harrys hand they stepped through the floo and into the bustling alley. "Okay, first things first, lets go and get Harry's wand." Sirius snickered, earning another slap from his lovely wife.

"Grow up!" she told him, but her grin showed she wasn't too bothered. They all headed to Ollivanders and when they entered there was already a Boy standing there, looking a bit worse for wear, in an earthy coloured yet unobtrusively elegant Tunic.

"Try this son, 11 and a half inches, quite thick, and golden griffin hair." The boy took the wand from Ollivander and gave it a little wave. There was a very dim glow. "Hmm, we are along the right track, at least…" Ollivander threw the wand into a pile of seemingly hundreds and Harry felt sorry for the poor boy.

"I'm so sorry about this. I had no idea it would take so long." The boy said. It was the that Harry noticed that despite the boys tired and run down appearance he was carrying himself in a way that gave him an air of confidence and power, and on his belt was a beautiful long sword with leaves and vines etched into what showed of the blade. He also noted the boys slightly pointed ears.

"No problem. Its not like its your fault." Harry told him, with the adults agreeing.

"14 inches, neither stiff nor swishy, again golden griffin hair. One of my best wands, suited to almost every field of magic. Then again, I would not be surprised if this is the on, young prince." Ollivander said and the boy groaned slightly, glancing at the watching, and shocked, group. He took the wand, and immediately a beautiful melody and two white doves shot out of the end. "Perfect! That will be 17 galleons." The boy sighed and took out a money pouch, and giving Ollivander the correct change. "Thank you." The boy started to leave, but he turned as he got to the door.

"Actually sir, I don't suppose you have a wand holster and wand care kit?" Ollivander looked ecstatic.

"Finally a young man who takes care of his wand!" Sirius snorted again and the boy blushed slightly. "Of course, that will be another 3 galleons." Ollivander said, reaching under the counter. "The holster is basic, but should last you a while, and as with your custom it is made out of natural material." The boy gave the 3 galleons.

He turned to the group. "Nice to meet you all." He turned to look at Sirius. "Oh, and sir? I couldn't help but overhear that you were a bit lacking and need to grow up. The muggles have a wonderful blue pill for men your age." The young prince shot a grin and walked out as the adults, Nym, and Harry, minus Sirius burst out laughing.

After finally calming down they turned to see a chuckling Ollivander. "Who was that sir?" May asked.

"That, my dear, was the future king of the Elves, Prince David. He will be the first true elf since the founding of the school to attend. The last, I believe, was his mother, Queen Giselle." Olivander told them before taking Harry's measurements. "Okay, try this Mr Potter. 10 inches, dragon heartstring, good for charms…"

After an hour in the store they walked out with the Holly and Phoenix feather wand he got the first time around, and they spent the next 5 hours getting clothes, potions, books, and everything else he could possibly need. He also re-acquainted himself with Hedwig, who remained firmly on his shoulder the rest of the trip.

When they finally returned home all you could hear were the boys groaning under the weight of all the shopping.

"Oh, stop exaggerating. Its only a couple of bags!" Nym said.

"Yes dear, but the road to hell is paved with bags of shopping!" Harry groaned back before he and the boys disappeared to put everything away.


	10. Princes and hogwarts

I sat on the train heading to Hogwarts, with tonks leaning into me on the seat beside me. I glanced at her and she just looked so comfortable as she read her book. There was a knock on the door and we both looked up to see Neville standing in the door.

"Well if it isn't potter and one of his little whores…" he said. Tonks turned back to her book, and I looked out the window, knowing he couldn't do any real harm to me. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Potter!" he growled. We just kept ignoring him. I heard a swish of robes and turned, only to be shocked at what I saw. Standing there was Neville with his wand pointed at me, hand shaking. Standing to the side of him, in front of a huge crowd, was the boy from olivanders, with a beautiful silver sword held steady, point first, against Nevilles neck.

"You know, it is a very indecent thing to do to someone, pointing a weapon at them for no good reason." The boy said softly, danger evident in his voice. I was very impressed with how the weapon hadn't moved a millimetre.

"I had a good reason!" he exclaimed. "Potter has no right to ignore me!" he stated, voice shaking and sweating heavily. The prince pressed the sword slightly harder into Neville's neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Goading a fellow student is not a good idea. I suggest you leave before I have to lower myself to your standards by attacking a helpless pedestrian." The prince said, sword still not even shaking. Neville scowled.

"Do you know who I am?! When my father hears about this your parents will lose their job!" Neville spoke. The prince laughed, and I couldn't hold in my own chuckle while Nym had no such qualms and started howling with laughter. "Whats so funny?" Neville demanded.

"Neville, you have no idea who you are talking to, do you?" I asked.

"Of course I do! He's some up start 1st year. Obviously muggleborn." Neville said, with a scoff at the last word. I chuckled again.

"Actually Neville, may I present to you Prince David of the high elves." I told him, laughter lacing my voice. Nevilles jaw dropped, along with everyone else's. David stood up taller if that was possible, bringing him to a height of 5ft 6. his blonde hair swaying in an invisible wind. He suddenly looked much more regal somehow, and his royalty shone from every pore.

"P… P…"

"Prince, yes. So you see, your father could do nothing. If anything, the opposite could be said, and the Prince himself could get your father fired." I added.

"Now, if we are done discussing me and my parentage, are you going to leave, or must I continue this rather unsavoury threat?" David asked, putting still more pressure on the sword. Neville finally lowered his arm and put his wand away. The prince lowered his sword. "Good choice. Now if I may suggest that you all return to your compartments. Thank you." The prince said iin a tone that made no-one want to get on his wrong side.

As people started sliding away he took out a cloth and wiped off the speck of blood on the tip of his sword before sheathing it majestically. He turned to Nym and I. "Now, as much as I appreciate that it ended this conflict I am disappointed that everyone knows of who I am now. It is of no fault of your own, as you didn't know it was to be a secret, but I ask in future you consult the person who you are about to say something about." He said, nobly, before holding out his hand. "Prince David of Parastera, at your service. And you, my good sir and lady?" he asked. Nym stood quickly, bowing.

"I am Tonks your highness." I snorted at how she wouldn't even tell the young royal her first name. She shot me a look.

"And I'm Harry Potter. It is very nice to meet you." I replied, shaking his hand firmly. He grinned.

"Good! As fun as some peoples reactions to my status is, it is nice to have someone treat me normally." He told me. I gestured the seat across from me and he took a seat.

"Well, I've never been one to judge from position." I told him. Nym snorted. "Nym, what did I tell you about crude jokes?"

"Not until we're older, my little prince." She said, using her special name for me. The prince chuckled.

"Are you brother and sister?" he asked.

"Nah. We are to be married. Along with another 3 girls." Nym said. The Prince looked shocked.

"I thought polygamy was frowned upon in this nation?" he asked. I shrugged with a grin.

"It is. But we Potter's strive to be different. Besides, if I wasn't to marry them all the girls would have killed me!" I told him. Nym nodded smugly.

"I do not understand how a death threat could lead to marriage?" the prince queeried.

"It wouldn't. I was just joking. Nym, May, Marie and Ginny all love me very much, and I love them. When my mother insisted that for me to stay in the family I would need to be under a marriage contract, we didn't want to risk one being left out. So we decided I could have a hare…" Nym hit me in the arm before I could finish. "Polygamous marriage." I finished, changing the word quickly. The prince nodded.

"I see. It is not so frowned upon in the elven world. In fact, it is a well practiced tradition. I shall feel quite lonely in this world though." He told us.

"Why?" Nym asked.

"In my world I would start courting in my 12 year, 5 years before the ritual of youth which provides us with our immortality. Unfortunately, I was not aware that people here would be open to the idea of numerous wives, let alone anyone I may consider as a wife, and that will most likely remain the case." He told us.

"I'm sure there are a number of girls who would consider it." I told him. He smiled sadly, and I saw a crack in his noble and regal façade.

"I am sure there will be. But of those who would do it for love I foresee none." He replied simply. He quickly collected himself. "Anyway, what could you tell me of Hogwarts? My mother told me stories of her adventures in youth, but I am afraid it will have changed by now." He asked.

"Well, Nym here decided she would try tell me that to enter we must kiss professor McGonagall followed by professor Sinistra." I told him. I leant over as tonks went back to her books. "Really, all you have to do is put on a hat, but it sounds like a fun prank." I told him, sitting normaly with a wink and he chuckled. Nym looked up confused but I just smiled innocently at her. The trolley woman came and I got a fair few chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastries and the like, setting them in the middle. As I was doing so the prince was making sure there was nothing consisting of meat in them.

"I don't suppose you know how natural the ingredients are?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Pity." He replied, taking out 3 small slices of bread. He ripped off a corner and held some out to me, and then did the same for Nym. I tried a bit. it wasn't too bad. I smiled.

"Not bad, but I think I'll stick to chocolate, thanks." I told him. Nym tried to hide a slightly… disliked look from her face and swallowed reluctantly.

"What he said." She said, as sweetly as she could before grabbing a chocolate frog. We spent the remainder of the trip just eating the sweets before the train finally arrived. We jumped off the train and I patted Nym's bum as we separated and I went to Hagrid, causing her to jump. He was the same old Hagrid, only his beard was shorter. He called us all over and I talked with David as we headed to the boats. I ignored Hogwarts as it first came into view and felt the wards wash over me. David shifted, uncomfortably.

When we docked we were led to the entrance hall were McGonagall was waiting. "Good evening students. Tonight is the night you are to join many others before you in entering Hogwarts academy as students. As such I hope you all conduct yourselves in the appropriate manner. Soon you shall be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." I chuckled at how she said the snake house's name. Some things never change. "You will follow me into the hall shortly, where you will sit on the stool in front of your peers and put on the sorting hat, which shall read your very being to see what house best suits you. I shall make it clear that the sorting hats decision is final and can not be changed." She said, shooting a look at Neville. He scowled. "Now, I believe it is time. Follow me." She said, turning on her heel and walking into the hall. I heard someone muttering about the roof and tried not to laugh, thinking of Hermione last time. I glanced behind me and was shocked to see not Hermione, but another girl with red hair. Hermione was near the back of the line with her head down, looking very nervous. I frowned.

We reached the front of the hall and stood waiting as she called out names. I noticed Daves attention was caught by a couple of the girls and he shook his head slightly, hardly noticeably, when I shot a questioning look at him. Finally it was my turn. I walked up to the hat and shot a grin at Nym as I sat and the hat went on my head. She was pouting that I wasn't doing her plan.

"Well, well. What have we here? A time traveller! And dimension Traveller! Oh my. What to do with you! You could do well in your houses. You are loyal to those you trust, almost to a fault, yet very cautious of those you don't. very hufflepuff and slytherin traits… You are braver than Godric himself, and yet you have the work ethic of a Ravenclaw… I think the best place to put you would be…" the hat paused and I heard everyone take a breath. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled. That table burst out in applause and cheering. I got up and heard a Gryffindor whispering at the end of the table.

"He musn't be very brave for a potter." I smirked.

"Sit at your table please Mr Potter." McGonagall said. I grinned and nodded, before walking carefully up to her and kissing her straight on the lips before doing the same to all the female staff. The great hall was in shocked silence before everyone started cheering and laughing. I bowed and went and sat, ignoring the glares and blushes from the female staff as everyone patted my back and tried to shake my hand.

I heard the guy who the Gryffindor was talking to speak, breaking the silence and shock. "I think you were wrong Mundy. That potter has solid brass balls…" McGonagall spluttered and glared at me before continuing the sorting. I gave her a puppy dog look and her glare soon melted to an annoyed grin. She shook her head as the sorting continued. At the end was david.

"Now, after that eventful sorting we have one more student. I would like to introduce Prince David of Parastera, prince of the high elves!" she called out. David walked to the stool and sat, making it appear he was sitting on a throne, not some rickety 3 legged thing that would break any second. After almost 10 minutes it called out Hufflepuff and he came and joined me. I heard Neville laugh from Slytherin table.

"Ha, some prince! Not even brave enough to be a Gryffindor!" he called across the noise.

"And yet I wasn't the one who almost wet myself on the train." David replied, bored. Everyone burst out laughing and Neville blushed. As I turned to introduce Hannah and Susan to Dave, I could tell this was going to be a great year.


End file.
